


A Taste of Freedom

by hopelesslyromanticshippertrash



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Shameless Smut, Sleepovers, Smut, The Unholy Trinity - Freeform, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 20:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18224930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelesslyromanticshippertrash/pseuds/hopelesslyromanticshippertrash
Summary: Quinn isn't sure where she stands after sleeping with Santana. At a sleepover, the girls are happy to show her...





	A Taste of Freedom

Quinn's sleepovers with Santana and Brittany normally weren't something to feel anxious about. The first sleepover with them both since they got back together might not even be something to be anxious about. However, the first sleepover with them both after Quinn had slept with Santana was a different story. 

Quinn still didn't know if Brittany knew that she and Santana had slept together. Obviously, she hadn't told a soul, and she believed even if her and Santana were ever at odds, her cheerleader friend wouldn't do her dirty like that. Santana knew what it meant to be outed, it sucked. And it would understandably suck much, much harder if Quinn's holier-than-thou Christian parents were to find out. 

Quinn had certainly had plenty of time to digest what had happened between her and Santana at the wedding, and how much she had loved it, how good it had felt. She could more or less admit to herself she definitely wasn't straight now, and recollections of the way Santana's bare breasts looked and the way her pussy felt to touch featured regularly in Quinn's masturbation sessions now. She even thought more freely about Santana and Brittany, or her and Santana and Brittany sometimes too. 

But a lot had happened since their last sleepover, her sleeping with Santana being the biggest thing. Even so, it wasn't enough to stop her feeling a nervous kind of excitement for tonight's sleepover at Santana's. The girls always had fun together, watching dumb movies, trying on perfume, going through their wardrobes, looking at Victoria's Secret underwear online. And talking about sex. The whole place was like a sanctuary for Quinn, away from the repressive atmosphere of her own home.

She wasn't sure what she wanted to happen, but either way she had bought some new pyjamas for the occasion, short cotton briefs with a lacy cotton top. In black. She had secretly tried them on at home and felt so sexy in them, they really flattered her pale skin and blonde hair.

She had barely rung the bell when the door flew open and Brittany smiled at her.

"Q!" she said, her voice fill of surprised joy as if she hadn't known the girl was coming (and it was possible she had forgotten, Brittany had the memory of a goldfish). "Come in, we're making cookie dough."

"Britt's eaten most of it already," she heard Santana call from the kitchen, and she could hear the affectionate eyeroll in the girl's voice. Her heart skipped a little as Brittany took her hand like an eager puppy, leading her to the kitchen.

Santana was sat on a kitchen stool, looking at her phone, the cookie dough bowl sitting abandoned before her with a wooden spoon resting in it. She looked up from her phone, with a small but warm smile as her eyes met Quinn's that turned the blonde girl to goo. "Hey Quinn."

"Hey," Quinn returned, immediately feeling awkward as she set her bag down on the counter top. 

"So, Santana thinks we do pizza and a movie," Brittany began, happily taking her place at the counter again and picking up the cookie dough coated spoon. "What do you think Q?"


End file.
